Hydraulic heating and/or cooling systems usually use a liquid heat transfer medium or a fluid which is circulated in a pipe conduit system. As a rule, an electrically driven circulation pump assembly is provided for this.
Moreover, it is known to apply mixing devices in such heating and/or cooling systems, in which mixing devices two fluid flows of a different temperature are mixed, in order to set the desired temperature.